


розовое варево

by simbay



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: может, я вас тоже люблю, а вы меня прогоняете





	розовое варево

Кто-то крикнул заклинание.

Острое перо взмыло в воздух и стрелой полетело в очаровательных учениц одного из множества факультетов их магической академии. Да не просто в нее, а в место куда более определенное. Жертва, вскрикнув, потерла больное место и с ненавистью посмотрела на одну из парт, где сидели хитрые виновники произошедшего. "Чертовы ублюдки!" — раздраженно зарычала она и потопала к учительскому столу.

Это был урок по созданию зелий, и ученики развлекались как могли.

В этот же момент на соседнем ряду на последней парте представительница грозного местного факультета пыталась заставить зелье быть нежно-розовым, когда как то выходило бурым и пахнущим жженой резиной. Бравую ученицу звали Рюко Матой, и, кажется, сегодня у нее были проблемы. Главная заключалась в том, что за одной партой с ней сидела представительница главного вражеского факультета Сацки Кирюин, которая вроде как Рюко не любила из-за ее лени и вспыльчивости. По крайней мере так думала Матой, помешивая свое варево, она злобно косилась на соседку. Ну да, куда там ей до Рюко, этой Снежной Королеве. Она и улыбаться наверняка не умеет, что там развлекаться. Матой раздраженно фыркнула и налила в котел еще одной жидкости, после чего варево внутри забурлило и стало фиолетовым.

— Уже неплохо! — сама себе сказала Рюко, откладывая ингредиент.  
Она вновь злобно покосилась на Сацки.  
— Было бы проще, если бы кое-кто помогал.

— Плебей и сам справится. Я не виновата, что ты покалечила мою напарницу на этом уроке.  
Рюко с ухмылкой вспомнила красное после варева лицо подружки Сацки — стервы Нонон.  
— Вари-вари, вон, твое зелье уже становится синим.  
— Черт подери!

Рюко сыпанула туда еще несколько приправ, после чего зелье стало не просто розовым, оно засветилось и из него повалил дым. Однако учитель как-то не обратил на это внимания. Рюко показала ему язык.  
Краем глаза она заметила, что Сацки смотрит на нее. Стоило ей повернуться — Снежная Королева тут же отвела взгляд. Это насторожило Матой, и она, наклонившись к Сацки, подозрительно на нее глянула.

— Ты чего это на меня пялишься?  
— Ничего, - холодно отрезала Кирюин.  
Матой вскинула бровь.

— Правда что ли? А я вот знаю, что таким долгим и протяжным взглядом смотрят на своих возлюбленных...

Тут Матой не выдержала и начала строить рожи, мол, как Сацки на нее смотрела и что в этот момент думала. Лицо Кирюин в это время медленно наливалось краской. "Реакция успешна!" — хмыкнула Рюко и причмокнула.

— Что ж вы, Сацки-сама, так краснеете? Где же ваша хваленая честь Кирюин? Или вы все притворялись, что вы такая холодная? Может, я вас тоже люблю, а вы меня прогоняете.

Рюко знала, что нарывалась. Но она не могла остановиться.  
Сацки молчала. Матой ухмыльнулась, и, чуя победу в этом споре, продолжила варить зелье.  
После урока она почувствовала, что кто-то тянет ее за руку. К ее удивлению это была Сацки, и выглядела она серьезной. "Бить будет," — уверенно подумала про себя Матой, но не отказалась пойти за угол, зная, что этого того стоило.  
Вопреки всем ожиданиям Кирюин с самым серьезным лицом покрылась румянцем, что никак не вязалось с ее образом, и сказала:  
— Я очень рада, что ты все поняла, Матой.

Рюко удивилась. А после поцелуя удивилась еще больше.

***

— Матой Рюко-кун, а что вы в шарфе? — удивленно спросил учитель преподаватель, потирая щетину.  
Матой, укутавшись в шарф еще больше, раздраженно глянула на Сацки, которая в этот момент не смотрела на Рюко и разговаривала с Нонон. Остальные ученики удивленно покосились на Рюко, прислушиваясь к ее ответу. Густо покраснев, девушка рявкнула:

— Потому что идите все к черту, вот почему!  
Быстрым шагом она направилась к своему месту.


End file.
